the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Disqus Catalog
The Monster (An Original J+H Song by RBDECEPTICON17) #Role-playing Page for pg 148! #I Have A Fanfic!! #Post literally whatever kind of story or discussion you want to have. #Catch up RPs pt. 22 #Role-playing Page for pg 149! #I need your opinion #Catch up RPs pt. 23 (final...?) #Red death redimtion #Role-playing Page for pg 150! #Role-playing Page for pg 151! #Monthly Fanart Showcase 37 #Cold Division #Red death redimtion (continued) #Role-playing Page for pg 152! #Newbie here #Hi! #OC help? Please god I'm suffering. #Beach Party for Everyone! :D #Red death redimtion pt. 3 #Cold Division: The Squeakuel (Part 2) #TRPS WARS: THE HIATUS STRIKES BACK #Help! Phileas fogg #Blood and Petals Part 2 of 3: A Danger In Plain Sight, #Beach Party Part 2, Woo o/ #Discord? #Red death redimtion pt. 4 #Character introduction ( edit) #TRPS WARS: THE HIATUS STRIKES BACK EPISODE 2 #A new scientist appeared ~ #Beach party 3, Last call! :D #Help! #Meet phileas once more #Red death redimtion pt. 5 #Good Girls At The Cabaret (part 1) (last try) #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 153 #Beach party 4! #Red death redimtion pt. 6 #A Moment Untold #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 154! #Monthly Fanart Showcase 55 #Beach party 5! :D #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 155! #R.D.R. (7) #Don't be at rush for anything #A Tale of Music #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 156! #Role-playing Page for pg 157! #Character introduction: #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 158! #Monthly Fanart Showcase_93 #Roleplaying Page 159! X3 #Blood and Petals Part 3 of 3: That Will Finally Help Them See The Light. #Roleplaying Page 160! #The Creeps #The Lost One (Halloween RP) #Role-playing Page for pg 161! #The Creeps (continued) #Roleplaying Page 162! #Halloween~! (2018) #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 163! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 164! #The Glass Scientists #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 165! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 166! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 167! #Fandom Art Showcase_71 #Role-playing Page for pg 168! #Fandom Art Showcase pt 2!! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 169! #Gentlemen Under The Mistletoe #Jaylock Drabble: Innocent Kisses for Innocent Men #Lavenstein Mistletoe Drabble: Mistletoe In The Attic #Jashel Mistletoe Drabble: Cookies and Kisses #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 170! #Sinjit Mistletoe Drabble: Chasing Fires and Mistletoe Desires #Jekyde Mistletoe Drabble: Mistletoe Temptations #Untitled #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 171! #Hey! #Hello!! :D #Character Intro #Role-playing Page for pg 172! #Monthly fanart showcase 2019 #Fox's Center For Homeless RPs #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 173! #In The Dark of His Mind (A Parody of In The Dark of The Night from Anastasia) #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 174! #Good Girls At The Cabaret (part 3... Finally) #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 175! #Monthly Fanart Showcase_34 #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 176! #Untitled 2 #Valentine's at the Society #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 177! #Untitled 3 #Valentine's at the Society -- Part 2! #Roleplaying Page for pg. 178! #The Wolf and The Cat #Happy Anniversary TRPS!! #Monthly Fanart Showcase_86 #Roleplaying for P. 180 #I am Back #Roleplaying for P. 181 #Hey Guys! #Okay, so I have one question... #The Angel of London #I'm uhhhhh Back #Roleplaying for P. 182 #Back, Back Again #Heyo I am back with New character #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 183! #Mirdona's Introduction Part 2 #Untitled 4 #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 184! #Da FAnaRTS sHoEKaS!!!!!!! #Monthly Fanart Showcase_18 #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 185! #Ocs #The Nightmare Rises (A Parody of The Moon Rises by Ponyphonic and A Prequel To Lullaby For A Scientist) #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 186! #What's The Point of Feeling Love (A Parody of What's The Use of Feeling Blue from Steven Universe) #Hiatus Roleplaying page! #The Other Side (A Parody of The Other Side from The Greatest Showman and Inspired by The Book Hyde by Daniel Levine) #Roleplaying page for... this week! #Role-playing Page for Pg. 187! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 188! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 189! #Doodle #A Little Fly Round! (Fluff RP) #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 190! #Monthly Fanart Showcase_06 #The Angel of London 2.0 #Roleplaying page for 191! #Cecilia Clementine Oroitz (New Character if that's alright with you all) #Roleplaying page for 192! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 193! #Doodles #Meltdown #Roleplaying page for 194! #Roleplaying for pg. 195! #Happy (late) 4th of July! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 196! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 197! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 198! #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 199! #Monthly Fanart Showcase_36 #The Scratch Pad #Roleplaying Page for Pg. 200! #The Scratch Pad (part 2) #Happy Birthday WizzardBlizzard! #Roleplaying page for pg. 201! #The Scratch Pad (part 3) #Roleplaying page for pg. 202! #Goodbye,TRPS.